


Cadbury Treats

by Hyrulehearts1123, LadyShadowphyre, totalnovaktrash, UmbraeCalamitas, WhinyWingedWinchester



Series: Cadbury Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dragons, F/F, F/M, FIx It, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, M/M, Pagan gods and goddesses, Paganism, Post-Hogwarts, Sam Winchester's Visions, Stanford Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix It, cadbury series, more tags to come, mythological creatures, original characters based on friends, who take on lives of their own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: This is a catch-all for art, audio bits I come up with (usually character voices), and anything else that crops up for the Cadbury Series.For drabbles that didn't make it into the main series, see the Cadbury Drabbles fic.





	1. Sam Winchester, by TotalNovakTrash




	2. The Feckin' Bean, by WhinyWingedWinchester




	3. The Feckin' Barista (Kathy Harris), by TotalNovakTrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Feckin' Barista, or Kathy Harris as she is rightly named, is the character created for LadyShadowphyre, friend, author, and all around Lady of Awesome. <3

**From _Of Coffee Shops and College Woes:_**

 

 

> “Welcome to The Feckin’ Bean.”
> 
> Sam glanced away from the menu to the barista. She was shorter than him (who wasn’t?) but relatively tall, with long light red hair tied back in a loose braid. He blinked as he took in her attire, having forgotten about the colorful uniforms worn by the coffee shop’s employees. Her shirt was a soft brown, but the apron she wore over it was a faded shade of purple, soft on the eyes but still wildly out-of-place. She wore a beret of the same color, the seams of the cap sewn with golden thread that he wouldn’t have noticed except for how the overhead lights shone on it.
> 
> Her words registered and he met her gaze. “Did you just swear at me?”
> 
> Someone behind him snorted in laughter. He suspected the decomposing bean bag kid.
> 
> The girl’s mouth twisted, though he couldn’t decide whether she was trying not to grimace or trying to hide a grin. She tapped the design on her apron. It was… it was a coffee bean flipping him the bird. Dear Chuck, who owned this place? “The coffee shop you’re standing in? It’s called The Feckin’ Bean. Now can I take your feckin’ order or you gonna just stand there and look cute?” She gave him an actual up and down look. Holy shit. “Wouldn’t mind you hanging out all day, if we’re being honest.”


	4. The Nighttime Barista (Merlin Emrys, Invader of Fics), by TotalNovakTrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin of BBC's _Merlin_ has too many names to mention here and can't seem to stay in his own fandom. 
> 
> Random cameos are apparently a thing at Stanford University.

**From _Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions_ , chapter four: **

 

 

 

> “Good morning and welcome to The Friggin’ Bean. What can I fill with espresso and chocolate for you today? Or caramel, if you prefer. Or… plain, though I don’t suggest that. Ew.”
> 
> “Isn’t it The  _Feckin’_ Bean?” Sam asked, eyeing the apron the guy was wearing. It was purple, just like Kathy’s, with the same coffee bean distributing the same finger. His eyes caught on the red kerchief around the boy’s neck that sat in garish contrast to the rest of his uniform color scheme.
> 
> “Well, yeah, but if I say that, my mum’ll hear me all the way from home and come here and twist my ears.” He flapped his hands at them. “Look at them! She’s already got them sticking straight out from my head. They can’t take any more!”
> 
> Sam chuckled and shook his head. It was too early -  _far too early_ \- in the morning to be dealing with the humor of someone so chipper. “I’m definitely going to need caffeine.”
> 
> The boy laughed. “I gotcha covered. You know what you want?” He rubbed his hands together. “I can make anything you can think up. Just say the magic word!”
> 
> Sam frowned at him. “What’s the magic word?”
> 
> “  _Please_. Duh.”


	5. One Does NOT, by TotalNovakTrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What art collection is complete without a Boromir meme?

****

**From _Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions_ , chapter two:**

 

 

> Because of their schedules, they’d had to wait until Friday before both of them had off at the same time for more than a couple hours. Kathy had insisted that one did not simply walk into an art store and buy only the thing they were looking for. Once they arrived at DaVinci’s Paradise, he began to understand what she meant. The look on her face was very similar to the way Dean looked when they were in a car parts store. Kathy was definitely an artist at heart.
> 
> She’d dragged him to the aisle where they kept the painting easels and he’d nearly run away in terror because Chuck have mercy, there were so  _many_. Easels of every size, some made of wood and others metal, ranging everywhere from $20 to $300. When he spotted the $1500 all-purpose easel with a crank, he turned around and headed for the door.
> 
> Kathy laughed at him (definitely  _at_ him, this time) and grabbed his hand, dragging him back. “Don’t freak out.”
> 
> “Too late,” Sam murmured, making her laugh.
> 
> “Okay, unless you’re going to paint for your livelihood--”
> 
> “Can I sell my work as firewood? I’d make more.”


	6. Cheshire the Coffee Runner (Alice Summers), by TotalNovakTrash

**From _Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions_ , chapter four:**

 

> “Oh, Chessy, it’s gonna be all right.”
> 
> “No, you don’t understand. She looked right at me…” The girl sounded like she was about to burst into tears. “I think she  _knows._ ”
> 
> Sam looked around the crowd of people, trying to locate the source.
> 
> “Knows what?”
> 
> “I was talking with Rey earlier and he was saying how Drake’s like a nesting mother but she’s got paintings ‘stead of eggs and I just  _laughed_ like a fool an’ I told ‘im that I could take ‘er. But I can’t take ‘er, Ma. I couldn’t’ve ever taken ‘er!”
> 
> Sam caught sight of the back of someone’s head, long copper braid dragging at her hips, and saw the way an unfamiliar girl’s hands were gripping her shoulders, face white with fear.
> 
> “I looked into the void and it looked into me and I am  _unworthy_.” She buried her face in Kathy’s shoulder and wailed, “I’ll never deliver coffee again! I am a coffee failure!”
> 
> “There, there,” Kathy said, patting the girl’s back. “You’re not a failure, Cheshire.”
> 
> “But the dragon lady is  _scary_.”
> 
> “Yes. Yes, she is.”


	7. Professor Bennie Ryan, by TotalNovakTrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read TotalNovakTrash's _Of Sassy Immortals and Historical Inaccuracies_ [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262519).

****

**From _Of Sassy Immortals and Historical Inaccuracies_ , by TotalNovakTrash**

 

 

> Professor Ryan nodded. “Listen carefully, if you want to pass my class, forget everything you think you know about Arthurian Camelot. It’s all  _wrong_. Everything you’ve read or seen or heard from other historians is  _incorrect_. Geoffrey of Monmouth, anyone know the name?” No one responded. “A British writer.  _Historia Regum Britanniae_?  _Vita Merlini_? Bullshit. Geoffrey lived in Camelot proper during the height of her story and not even he could properly share her legacy. That is because Geoffrey of Monmouth was a senile moron who couldn’t remember what he had for breakfast if he tried.
> 
> “During the course of this semester, I will share with you the truth about the great Kingdom of Camelot. Her history is not a legend of adventures and fantasy. This is not a class about  _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_  . Understand, Camelot’s story may be a dark tragedy in a land of myth and a time of magic, but everything I will teach you in this class is  _true_.”
> 
> “Including the magical wizards?” someone in the back scoffed.
> 
> “ _Especially_  the magical wizards,” Professor Ryan confirmed.


	8. Alice Summers (Cheshire), by HyruleHearts1123




	9. Fenrir - audio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of voice-testing for Fenrir.

**From _Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions_ , chapter three: **


	10. Artsy Sam, by WhinyWingedWinchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original idea for _Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions_ came from MonPetitTresor, and WhinyWingedWinchester was kind enough to use her amazing talent to give him a face.


	11. The Feckin' Bean by Kathy Harris, by LadyShadowPhyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy's rendition of the Feckin'Bean sign.


	12. That Pepsi Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Pepsi Ad from Sam's magazine


	13. Reynard the Kitsune, by Talky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to look forward to in-story, here is Rey, or Reynard the Fox, in his full kitsune form. <3


	14. Reynard the Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of trueform!Rey~


	15. Kathy Harris and Alice Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There, there,” Kathy said, patting the girl’s back. “You’re not a failure, Cheshire.”
> 
> “But the dragon lady is _scary_.”
> 
> “Yes. Yes, she is.”


	16. Moodboard: Kathy Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for Kathy Harris (The Feckin' Barista), by TotalNovakTrash


	17. Moodboard: Alice Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for Alice Summers (Cheshire, the Feckin' Coffee Deliverer), by TotalNovakTrash


	18. Moodboard: Reynardine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard for Reynardine, Trickster Kitsune


	19. Professor Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Drake, the Dragon of the Art Department


	20. Cadbury!verse Character Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the characters of the Cadbury!verse. Art done by TotalNovakTrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these characters haven't been introduced yet. ;) But they will be!


	21. Your eyes, they burn like starlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Gifset by TotalNovakTrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes from the end of _Turkey Dinners_.


End file.
